


Together

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, in front of a fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted. The Doctor and the Master cuddle. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP cuddling by the fireplace.

The Doctor sat there, watching the flickering flames of the library fireplace. It was calming , listening to the crackling of the wood, smelling the slight amount of wood smoke. The heat reached him, but didn't make it too hot. Just comfortable.

He heard footsteps approaching him, rounding the opposite side of the sofa he was on. The Doctor looked up, and saw the Master, dressed in one of his impeccable suits, sit down right next to him, not saying a word. He smiled, his mouth gentle as he placed his arm up on the back of the sofa, almost touching the Master's back.

They sat there for a while, neither of them speaking. The Doctor's hand twitched, disrupting the fabric on the shoulder of the Master's suit jacket. The Master leaned back, until the Doctor's arm lay across his back. Still neither of them spoke. The silence stretched on, unbroken except for the crackling of the fire. But it was comfortable silence. Silence that calmed them both.

Soon the Master pressed up against the Doctor's side, the Doctor's arm around him, holding him close. Not possessive, just soothing. His hand was rubbing in slow circles on the Master's arm as they both watched the fire flickering. The Doctor looked down, only a bit surprised to find the Master bringing his feet up and curling right up next to him. The Doctor then rested his head on top of the Masters as he smiled, his eyes soft. They stayed like that, watching the fire burn lower and lower.

At last, the Master murmured to the Doctor, "You almost got killed by those people, you idiot." The Doctor's smile was gentle as he planted a kiss on top of his ever present blond hair. "I couldn't leave them to die, you know." The Master sighed at that, "I _do_ know, but you're still an idiot." The Doctor ruled his eyes with affection at that, "But you still love me." He got no response at that, so he continued, "Besides, I'm _your_ idiot."

The fire was burning low as the Master replied, "Well, I suppose you are my lovable idiot." The Master nuzzled the Doctor. He continued on with a word in Gallifreyan, which roughly translated to _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited the first of March, 2014


End file.
